


Collection of Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson One-Shots

by Eveenstar



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, mentions of death and blood, stalker behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveenstar/pseuds/Eveenstar
Summary: A collections of one-shots about Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson, or our dear Ghostface from Dead By Daylight. If you'd like to request one, please go to my Tumblr "Eveenstar"!
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. It's a Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of a musical chapter, the song is "It's a Dangerous Game" by Jekyll & Hyde. Hope you enjoy!

He’s here. In front of you. His bloody knife gave him away, and you knew he had killed before coming to you again. None of you dared to say a word, which you found weirdly uncomfortable. Was this it? Was Danny planning on killing you too? Your heart was beating fast as the silence kept growing heavier and heavier. You knew he was looking straight at you with that same delusional dead look he had even though he was still wearing that stupid mask. (which you sometimes found strangely hot)

Danny opened his arms, probably waiting for a hug, a kiss, something. But you turned away, a part of you mad at him for leaving you for 4 weeks. He always said something or would leave you a note saying he would be gone for a while, but not this time. You were starting to think he had left you for good, but then Danny had to break through your bedroom window.

_I feel your fingers-_

_Cold on my shoulder-_

_Your chilling touch_

_As it runs down my spine-_

You felt Danny’s hands on your shoulders, then slowly moving down to your hands, holding them together in a weirdly gentle way. You turned around, locking eyes with the simple Ghostface mask. You always knew he was looking back at you, a sixth sense you developed after months of dating him.

_Watching your eyes_

_As they invade my soul-_

_Forbidden pleasures_

_I’m afraid to make mine_

You slowly placed your hands on his chest as he played with a few threads of your hair. Why was he acting this way? Was he trying to take it easy before killing you? Ok, maybe you’re being a little bit paranoid but hey, you’re the one dating a serial killer. But deep inside you, you were appreciating his “gentle” side. Something he would rarely show to you.

_At the sound of your voice-_

_At the moment your eyes meet mine_

_I am out of my mind-_

_I am out of control-_

_Full of feelings I can’t define!_

You looked down, a single tear falling from your (E/C) eyes. Why were you crying? You damn missed this cold-hearted killer who you somehow missed, and you shouldn’t have. You should have gone to the police while you still could. But heavens damn you if you loved this fool man nonetheless.

**It’s a sin with no name-**

His gloved hand slowly raised your chin, making you look at him again. Your eyes tried to even sense what he was feeling, why he was acting this way but you couldn’t. He was like a rock on the outside of his costume.

_Like a hand in a flame-_

You tilted your head a bit to the side as he brushed the tears out of your cheeks while humming softly a song.

**And our senses proclaim**

Suddenly, his masked face got closer to yours, barely a few inches separating you two. You almost gasped at his quick movement, and you knew the bastard was sadistically smiling.

**_It’s a dangerous game!_ **

Danny let out a chuckle while taking a few steps away from you. He raised his hands up and slowly removed his mask, revealing you his hollow crazed eyes. You couldn’t deny but feel a bit scared at his stare, Danny could be so intimidating and loved to remind you how he could hurt you if he’d like; but both of you knew he couldn’t force himself to it, right?

**A darker dream**

**That has no ending-**

**That’s so unreal**

**You believe that it’s true!**

_A dance of death-_

_Out of a mystery tale-_

**The frightened princess**

**Doesn’t know what to do!**

**Will the ghosts go away?**

You turned away from him but found yourself against the wall with his arms blocking your sides.

_No-_

Danny looked at you once more. The moonlight showing his devilish smirk appearing on his pale face.

**Will she tell them to stay?**

You raised your hand, caressing his left cheek gently. The man seemed to lean into your touch; You couldn’t guess how much he missed you. Your touch, your voice, everything about you.

**Either way, there’s no way to win!**

You missed him too, and you wouldn’t deny that. Leaning in for a kiss; subtle and uncertain. His hands wandering to your waist and pulling you against him. Danny loved to test you, see how far you would go.

_All I know is, I’m lost-_

_And I’m counting the cost-_

_My emotions are in a spin!_

_I don’t know who to blame…_

The kiss grew on rhythm, more smooth and soft. How he wished he didn’t leave you without a warning, it made him miss his lover even more. Danny was enjoying the kiss, promising silently he would never let you go.

**It’s a crime and a shame!**

With a heavy breath, you pulled back. A smiling appearing on your lips as you stared at his dark brown eyes. Out of the blue, Danny pulled you to the middle of the bedroom. He was starting a slow dance with you, your head against him as you tried to follow his footsteps. Steady and confident, he guided you across the wooden floor.

**_No one speaks-_ **

**_Not one word-_ **

**_But what words are in our eyes_ **

**_Silence speaks-_ **

**_Loud and clear-_ **

**_All the words we (don’t) want to hear!_ **

**_At the touch of your hand-_ **

**_At the sound of your voice-_ **

**_At the moment your eyes meet mine-_ **

**_I am losing my mind-_ **

**_I am losing control-_ **

**_Fighting feelings I can’t define!_ **

Danny was a true hypnotic man, you couldn’t take your eyes off him for a second. You would swear to all the heavens that your heart was almost going to jump from your chest filled with excitement and love. Nothing would get you two apart, Danny would make sure of it.

_It’s a sin with no name-_

He spun you around, grabbing you gently once more in his arms. The moonlight shining on both of you as the slight breeze of Spring greeted you through the window.

**No remorse and no shame-**

**Fire, fury, and flame!**

His hand caressed your cheek again, and your eyes met. You saw the love and tenderness behind his hollow eyes, and you knew he loved you too. He leaned in for another kiss, but a passionate one this time.

_Cos the devil’s to blame!_

A goodnight kiss to end the dance, perhaps. Danny gave you a heartfelt, sincere kiss. His lips were cold, but you loved it nonetheless. You knew deep down this was wrong, but that only made you desire it even more. Your hands pulled his brown hair softly, wishing for more.

**_And the angels proclaim_ **

**_It’s a dangerous game!_ **

A dangerous game, indeed. And you were in it for a very long ride.

He wouldn’t let you leave now. Not now that you are finally **his.**


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were a lone wolf until you met Danny Johnson, and eventually fell in love with him. You were his obsession, and he was your heaven.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

You’d never had luck in any of your relationships. Why? You had no idea. Everyone seemed to be interested in hurting you or leaving you at some point. You watched everyone in your life get their happy endings; their soulmate. But not you. Never you. So that’s when you promised yourself not to open your heart to no one. Well, that is, until Danny got into your life.

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

You two met in a coffee shop. You were taking silly pictures of your breakfast to post on Instagram and noticed a man with his camera taking pictures…of you. He smiled, waved, and offered to buy you a coffee. Of course, you laughed slightly and said you were already served. Next thing you know, you were walking with him through the local park, smiling until your cheeks hurt.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

He was such a gentleman, so caring and nice. But yet, it took a while to open your trust to him. But you did, you eventually fell in love with him. You ignored all the signs, all the weird behaviors, everything; because deep down, you were _desperate_ for someone to love you.

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

And Danny did.

He did love _you._

He was head over heels for you. You were _his_ main obsession, his most beloved. Ha! You were so desperate for love that you even ignored his albums full of pictures of you when you first came into his apartment. Danny thought you were pretending not to see it, so you could ghost him after and never see him again. But he was wrong! You didn’t even see it! And why? Do you think Danny didn’t notice you staring at his lips the whole time? Honey, he was beyond grateful at how naïve you were.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

So easily, you two became an official thing after a few months (very, very long months of hard work if you’d ask him. How could you be so protective, careful, but at the same time naïve?) and you moved to his apartment one month after, on Danny’s insistence.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Currently, you’re trying to watch _Halloween 2018_ while your boyfriend was busy on his laptop. You glanced over to him and briefly caressed his hand. Danny looked over to you and saw the tiny smile on your lips while you did it. He placed his laptop aside and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to him.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

“Why are you acting so shy? Huh?” He asked, giving you a small kiss on your cheek.

“I’m just…not used to this much love.” You admitted, hiding your face on his chest. Danny softly laughed, one of his hands playing with threads of your hair. “I can’t help but fall in love with you more each day.” You mumbled, shy to say it out loud.

“What was that?” He asked. You knew he heard you, he’s just playing hard to get like always. “C’mon, I wanna hear you say it.” You looked up to him, a few threads of your hair falling on your face.  
“I love you.”

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

Danny smiled and kissed you. A passionate, yet lovely kiss. Your eyes met his, and you smiled happily too. He was your soulmate, you were sure of it. He was the reason for your happiness, he’s your everything. Finally, you were in love with someone. This caring, lovely, gentleman was _yours,_ and he _loved_ you for who you were.

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

Danny was obsessed with you. You’d never noticed his whispers on your ear, his extraordinary capability of convincing you of _anything_. You didn’t need your friends or family, they were ungrateful and useless. You only needed **_him. Only him._** Danny cupped your cheek with his hands, while his thumb rubbed your cheek lightly. He stared into your eyes and saw the light in them. You were his safe spot, his heaven.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Thankfully, you loved him so much you actually thought the six albums he had of you was because he adored taking pictures of you. You even ignored the pictures of you, months, days before you met him. Or your previous home. But that didn’t matter anymore. You smiled at Danny again and leaned in for another kiss.

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

You two were soulmates and in love with each other. Nothing would separate you. No matter the costs.

**_I can’t help falling in love with you_ **


	3. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend invited you and Danny to their party. Even though Danny insisted for you to stay home on a horror movie marathon, you decided to go anyway. But things take a turn for the worst.

_He has always been there for you._

You met Danny in a coffee shop, and soon after you both became close friends. Three years later and you now call him your bestie. Danny is your support, your confidant, and you tell him about almost everything in your life. But somehow, you keep lying to yourself; You have a tiny small little crush on Johnson. You couldn’t help but notice how charming, impossibly hot, and gentle he was! Maybe it’s from the alcohol on your system. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship so you kept quiet; what if he didn’t like you that way? Danny could just see you as a little sister.

But Johnson, on the other end, was beyond impatience and pissed. He spent four whole years waiting for you, waiting for the right time when you would finally fall from him but you didn’t. He had to hear you whine and cry about those useless men you’d tried to date but failed miserably (like c’mon, he’s right there. He deserves you above anyone else. Are you that blind?) for a few reasons; One night stands, ghosting you, not returning feelings or…disappearing mysteriously. After you invited him to your (F/N) party, he knew the time had come to finally take you.

So here you are. Your world was spinning, and your body wanted to throw out this morning’s breakfast. Your drink had a different taste; a bad one, and you should have noticed that before drinking it. Everyone was having fun, some of them had already passed out, others were having…a different kind of fun. You could see people shining, others had wings and you saw butterflies flying around and talking to each other.

Great, (Y/N). You were drugged.

You had to find Danny, he could take you home. But he wasn’t answering any of your texts…wait, is that even your phone? This night couldn’t get any worse. His **blue** car wasn’t outside neither.

Looking around the room while supporting yourself on the wall, you tried to focus and find (F/N)’s sister. Maybe you could convince her to take you to the hospital. Your mind was so dizzy and clouded, barely able to focus on anything. The loud music was ringing on your ears while you made your way down the hall, to the backdoor what led to the garden. Walking and pushing the drunk young people out of your way was harder than studying for an exam.

Why would anyone drug you? Did you have the wrong drink? And where the fuck was Danny? Damn it, you knew you should have stayed home instead of going to a party in the middle of the week. Outside was fresh, the soft breeze of the night made you feel less suffocated. It was so dark, and suddenly, you found yourself alone at the sound of the crickets. You couldn’t even hear the music anymore, or light. Is this another hallucination? Now you were definitely missing the talking butterflies. This was creepier, scarier.

“(Y/N).” A whisper startled you, and you turned around to look behind, but nobody at sight. You looked around once more, and that’s when your eyes saw a male figure walking towards the woods outside the garden’s fences. Was that…?

“Danny…? Danny!” Your feet were already moving towards your best friend. He didn’t seem to hear you though, as he kept walking and disappeared behind a three with you following just behind.

(…)

Now, where are you? You lost yourself in the woods. How? You tried to remember, but your mind was not collaborating with you. So many blank spots within your memory, and you didn’t even record leaving (F/N)’s house. You didn’t have your phone with you, which made the situation even worse.

_Crack_

You immediately looked around at the sound of something breaking and saw a dark figure watching you not far from your current stop. The figure, wearing a black shroud and a _Ghostface_ mask was staring at you while holding your…almost destroyed phone on his hands. You gasped out of shock and tremendous fear, before taking off running with the alleged killer chasing behind. You remember seeing the reports of the murderer, called _Ghostface,_ murdering people. Apparently, he would choose random victims but the stab wounds seemed to be personal.

If you had stayed at home on a horror movie marathon as Danny offered, this wouldn’t be happening! You cried for help, trying to find your way back to the house until you realized the killer wasn’t chasing you anymore. You stopped to catch your breath, running a hand through your har while looking around in fear.

You took a few steps back, and you felt your back hitting something. You looked around and were face to face with your chaser. Letting out a scream, Ghostface merely tilted his head, like if he was mocking you.

“Hey, babe.”

_That voice…_

_It can’t be…_

“Danny….?” You placed your hands on your mouth. You couldn’t believe it. Your heart wished this was all a hallucination from the drugs, but your mind already knew the truth. All the signs were there, the times he got a bit mad about you going out with other men, or the strange coincidences of meeting him almost everywhere you went, or your…your dates going missing. How could you be so blind? So naïve?

You felt tears threatening to fall from your eyes, you let a few sobs escape your lips.

“No, no, don’t cry.” He took his mask off, and you saw the insanity behind his dark eyes. Before he could grab you, you took off running in the opposite direction. You had to escape. You had to escape and call the cops on this man who you thought was different, who you _loved_ and _cared_ about.

You ran, ran, and ran until your legs couldn’t carry you further. You fell on your knees, sobbing and crying on the forest’s grounds. You were so tired, you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep; dreaming of waking up and realize this was all a bad dream.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed you softly and you screamed, backing off frightened. But you saw (F/N) looking at you with a worried look. 

“(Y/N), I looked for you everywhere! I was so worried you might have gone hurt or lost.” They said, helping you getting up and cleaning the dirt off your clothes before looking around. “How did you get this far? We should get you home.”

“(F/N), Ghostface is here! It’s Danny! Oh my god, it’s Danny…” You cried on their arms and noticed their expression turning to alarmism, quickly looking around.

“We need to go, now!” You both ran to the street, getting inside their **blue** car as fast as you could. You were a terrible mess; dirty, crying and desperate but also getting kinda sleepy. You didn’t wonder how (F/N) knew where you were exactly, or why they weren’t calling the cops yet, or why…their car was blue instead of white.

“(F/N)….?” You sleepily looked to the driver’s seat and saw Danny looking back at you with a smirk on his pale face. You wanted to scream, but your body was no longer listening to you.

“Don’t worry, babe, just sleep. It’s a long drive.”

You tried to move, to get away from the car now in movement, on an empty road. Your eyes were slowly closing, black spots blocking your vision.

_“We’ll be happy together.”_


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds their husband is the mysterious Ghostface, but surprisingly takes it well enough.

This past year has been perfectly perfect. Your newly husband, Danny Johnson, has been absolutely splendid. You couldn’t ask for better, really. You loved when he would surprise you with breakfast in bed, or late night snacks.

Have I told you how you met? Oh, right. You two met on your morning walk through the park, you let your phone fall and as you tried to pick it up, both your hands touched as Johnson also tried to pick it. A true romantic first love encounter, am I right? Of course.

But, lately, the news have been flooded with what the press has called “Ghostface: The phantom killer” (excessive, I know). This cheeky murderer who’s been killing people across different states, also known for his ability to disappear without a single trace. Like he could just vanish out of thin air. Also, apparently he loves to take pictures of his victims while giving a thumbs up; what an asshole.

You kept to yourself how a dark part of you was beginning to “fall in love” with this mysterious man. Maybe you should get therapy.

But you couldn’t help but notice how off your husband as been lately. Getting home late, lying to you, and insisting on taking care of the clothing. If you didn’t know better, you would say Danny’s cheating on you. After nearly 7 years of relationship, it could be a possibility. That’s what you thought until you decided to search his wardrobe (yes, you did wait for him to leave home) and found this old wooden box. You didn’t have a key so you just decided to break it open with a knife.

“Oh, my, god.” You said between breaths. So distracted by the creepy sight in front of you, you didn’t hear the front door open or the slow footsteps stopping behind you.

“Sweetheart,” Danny’s voice echoed, “Didn’t your mommy teach you to not touch what isn’t yours?”

You turned around to face him, “Danny! Love! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it but you’ve been acting so weird lately and I thought-” You paused to notice he was holding something behind his back.

“You thought?” Danny tilted his head, his way too big smile almost tearing his cheeks apart.

“I thought you were cheating on me,” A dark chuckle left his lips, “but, but this is better. Really.”

Johnson seemed a bit taken aback by this. But was this just a scheme to distract him from, well…you know his favorite hobby besides stalking you, don’t you?

He took a step forward.

“I’m not complaining, really. I’ve been so fascinated with Ghostface, and-”

“Fascinated?” Danny interrumpted you, raising his eyebrow.

“Yes,” You grabbed his free hand, cold as always, “Fascinated. Heavens, I promise I won’t call the cops on you. I’ll even help you if I can! I was scared to tell you I was falling in love with a murderer.”

“Oh, darling…” Danny chuckled, caressing your cheek sweetly, “You have no idea how that warms my heart.”

Suddenly, Johnson hid his knife back onto his pocket without you noticing it and hug you closely.


End file.
